rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Monk (Thetan)
Monks in the world of Thetan, regardless of race and citizenship, are all part of the Monastic Council of Knowledge. The only exception is the mysterious Shakudo – an erthen family that traces its heritage to the Aurum and Cuprum Clans. GAME RULE INFORMATION Monks in the Thetan Campaign Setting have all of the monk game statistics as presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook except as noted below. Alignment: Monks must be lawful in alignment. The alignment of a monk of the Monastic Council of Knowledge determines which of the orders the monk belongs to. Lawful good monks are Diffusers of Knowledge and belong to the Order of Diffundere. Lawful neutral monks are Protectors of Knowledge and belong to the Order of Protegere. Lawful evil monks are Exalters through Knowledge and belong to the Order of Exaltare. Monks of the Shakudo family come from all lawful alignments. CLASS FEATURES Shakudo are not modified. They are created as a monk from the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook. A monk from one of the Orders of Knowledge has all of the monk class features as presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook except as noted below. Fighting Styles: Each of the Orders of Knowledge has developed its own fighting style, reflecting the nature of the order. Monks lose the bonus feats they would normally gain at 1st, 2nd, and 6th level, replacing the feats with the appropriate fighting style described below. They gain a +2 bonus competence bonus on a single skill that also reflects the nature of their training. Additionally, the monk gains a bonus ability at 6th level if the monk has met the listed prerequisites by that time. If the character hasn't yet met the prerequisites, the monk doesn't gain the bonus ability, even if the monk meets the prerequisites at some later time. Diffusers of Knowledge: Diffusers are taught to study opponents, judging their strengths and weaknesses. They learn to neutralize an opponent’s maneuvers, thwarting them at every turn until the opponent makes a critical error. Skill bonus: Tumble 1st level feat: Improved Grapple 2nd level feat: Combat Reflexes 6th level feat: Improved Disarm 6th level bonus ability: When fighting defensively or using the Combat Expertise feat, the monk gains a +2 bonus on grapple checks and disarm attempts (prerequisites: Tumble 9 ranks, Combat Expertise). Protectors of Knowledge: Protectors are taught to trust in patience above all else. They rely on their willpower and endurance to outlast their opponents. Skill bonus: Concentration 1st level feat: Toughness 2nd level feat: Endurance 6th level feat: Diehard 6th level bonus ability: When fighting defensively, using Combat Expertise, or using the total defense action, the monk gains damage reduction 2/- (prerequisite: Concentration 9 ranks). Exalters through Knowledge: Exalters are taught that the best defense is a good offense. They press the attack immediately and never relent. Skill bonus: Intimidate 1st level feat: Power Attack 2nd level feat: Improved Bull Rush 6th level feat: Improved Overrun 6th level bonus ability: If the monk has used Intimidate to demoralize an opponent at any time within the previous 10 rounds, the monk gains a +4 bonus on Strength checks made to bull rush or overrun that opponent (prerequisites: Intimidate 4 ranks, Skill Focus: Intimidate). Category:Thetan